This invention relates generally to devices for interventional therapeutic treatment or vascular surgery for treatment of defects in the vasculature, and more particularly concerns a system and method for delivering intravascular interventional devices, such as for treatment of aneurysms.
Vascular interventional devices such as vasoocclusive devices are typically placed within the vasculature of the human body by use of a catheter. Vascular interventional devices such as stents can be placed within an occluded vessel to facilitate blood flow through the vessel, and vasoocclusive devices are typically either placed within a blood vessel to block the flow of blood through a vessel making up that portion of the vasculature through the formation of an embolus, or are placed within an aneurysm stemming from the vessel to form such an embolus within the aneurysm. Stents can have a wide variety of configurations, but generally need to be placed and then released at a desired location within a blood vessel. Vasoocclusive devices used for these procedures can also have a wide variety of configurations, and aneurysms have been treated with external surgically placed clips, detachable vasoocclusive balloons and embolus generating vasoocclusive devices such as one or more vasoocclusive or embolic coils.
The delivery of such vasoocclusive devices has typically been accomplished by a variety of means, including via a catheter in which the device is pushed through an opening at the distal end of the catheter by a pusher to deploy the device. The vasoocclusive devices can be produced in such a way that they will pass through the lumen of a catheter in a linear shape and take on a complex shape as originally formed after being deployed into the area of interest, such as an aneurysm.
Detachable vasoocclusive devices are typically embolic coils fixed to a distal end of a flexible pusher member for delivery of the embolic coils, and may be detached mechanically, electrically or by some other means from the flexible pusher member at the target location. The detachable embolic coils can be delivered to the target location and detached if correctly sized and positioned, or may be withdrawn without being detached if the coils are not correctly sized, are not correctly positioned, or microcatheter positioning is lost. Some available vasoocclusive devices are not reused during a patient procedure if they are removed during the procedure, due to the inability to reload the device into the microcatheter. It would be desirable to provide a system and method for reusing vasoocclusive devices during a clinical procedure after removal from a microcatheter introducer. The present invention meets these and other needs.